Rain, Rain Go Away
by Darkmelody0
Summary: Finally the sequel to Rain, which unplanningly will become a short multichapter. You'll just have to read to find this one out. LAST CHAPTER IS UP! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Rain, Rain go Away

Chapter: One

Hinata stares down at the crimson leaking from her finger, it's the second time she cut herself this month, it's not like her to think so much, usually she doesn't think at all anymore, she just is. She goes back to chopping carrots, it's been almost five months sense he said it, _it seems we're no longer alone,_ and Hinata can't ignore the bulge in her kimono where her stomach used to lie flat, she is pregnant, and the child will come soon.

Her thoughts been at a constant stir after that night, and her body seems to protest against her more and more each passing day. And the thing not helping is tonight it is sure to rain, he will be waiting to deliver her punishment. Yes that is what Itachi is to Hinata, her punishment for her impurity, but she will not go today, like the last time it rained she did not go, nor the next time it rains will she go, not till it's over.

The knife clatters as it hits the floor, she instinctually holds her stomach as the baby kicks, this is nothing new to her, it first happened late last month, waking her from slumber. Deep inside she feels this can be her way to happiness, the way to revive the old Hinata, but her hope isn't very strong, many thoughts of abandoning the child comes to mind. Leaving the child with someone who deserves happiness.

_ Plat._ The first rain drop hits her roof, she looks back at her blood covered carrots, losing her appetite. She picks up the knife, turning on the sink and running it under the water. The first rain drop turns to many and soon the rain is beating down unmercifully on her rooftop. After fully washing the knife, and disposing the bloodied vegetable, she goes to stand at the livingroom window. The lightning flashes, once, twice, three times, as the rumble of thunder seems almost constant.

"_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come back another day."_

The childhood song echos in her mind as she doesn't see the rain as it's usual beauty tonight, just another thing happening outside her home. She decides to go to bed now, turning around her plans change quickly.

There stands Itachi, she almost missed him standing in a dark corner, not once has he stepped foot in her home before, and she doesn't like the fact that he has chosen to now. He stands there perfectly dry, not a drop of water on him, making her wonder how long he's been there and why was he not waiting for her in the woods, did he know she was not to come this evening? The silence is thick between the two, none daring to move, fearing the others reaction.

"It's been a while," finally Itachi speaks, looking not at Hinata, but at her largely grown stomach. With the silence broken and the tension not as strong Hinata starts to go, she hears the footsteps start to follow her after she takes a few steps. She's now in the kitchen, she grabs the knife that was recently chopping carrots from the dish rack. She twirls around and the tip of blade is placed at the Uchiha's throat.

Again silence is left for the longest while, the only movement is the rising of chests as the two breath.

She watches as crimson stains pale skin, as the blade bites into Itachi's throat.

The candles lighting up the house all go out at once, lightening flashes, illuminating the room for just a second, that's long enough for Hinata to see that Itachi is gone.

She twirls around, scanning the area, but it's to dark, even if he was there it's impossable to see, she can't even sence his chakra. She holds the kitchen utensel closer to her body, constantly scanning the area, but still nothing. A sound gets her attention, barely audible squeak of the floorboards.

She swings around, knife out in the air, but it does no damage, for her wrist gets trapped in his closed hand.

"Not good enough," he has the nerve to mock her. She swings her leg up, all intintion on kneeing him in the stomach, but another hand stops the attack, grabbing the leg and keeping it still. She doesn't know why she doesn't give up like many times before, when did it become so important to beat Itachi? But she doesn't quit, she thrusts her head forward, teeth sinking into flesh, Itachi's arm to be exact.

This attack has no effect on Itachi, Hinata knew it wouldn't but she wanted it to, for some reason she wanted to, and she has a small clue as to why. The baby within her womb, it's the only explination there is for it, she feels something, anxiaty, fear? She's unsure but she doesn't want Itachi near her child.

Hinata bites harder, making blood pour from the wound, some of the coppery tasting liquid flooding into her mouth, she doesn't care though. But Itachi acts as if he doesn't feel a thing, for all she knows he doesn't.

This position is held by the two for what seems to be a long time, but in reality only a few seconds. Itachi finally pushes Hinata off him, Hinata catches herself before hitting the ground, doing a back flip before landing safely on her feet.

For some reason she finds herself out of breath, she subconiously puts her hand to her stomach in a protective manner while she regains her breath. She wonders why in her time in weakness why Itachi isn't attacking. Her eyes have finally adjusted allowing her to see Itachi, watching her, inspecting her with those crimson eyes.

She goes to strike again, all to suddenly feeling mentally and physically exhausted, her attack is stopped short. She falls to her knees, she hasn't felt this weak in so long, was the pregnacy doing this to her. She struggles to her feet, only to fall back down again.

"Enough, you'll hurt the child," Hinata is confused at his words, another thing she hasn't felt for so long, why does he care? She instantly backs up as he walks closer, but she finds it futile as he catches her quiet easily. He picks her up, just like a husband would his wife on their wedding day, and carries her to her room, ignoring all of her struggles.

Upon placing Hinata on her bed he sits next to her laying form, he moves his hand to Hinata's stomach. Hinata immediatly smacks away the offending hand, folding her arms over the child in her swelled belly.

The sound of skin on skin contact echo's through the small, empty home along with a small gasp. Itachi has never smacked her before, but it shouldn't shock her that he would.

He grabs both her wrist, pinning them above her head with one hand, his other hand comes to rest on her stomach. Itachi's callous hand gently carresses the container at which Hinata's and his own child rests.

"It is my child as well," With those words and a peck on the forehead he leaves the room, but not the house, Itachi will not leave his child nor will he leave, what he desided, will be his wife.

* * *

Hah! I said I was gonna make a sequel, but I wasn't expecting it to be a multichapter, but I just couldn't think of a good way to make it a oneshot, so anyways this was the first Chapter of Rain Rain Go Away, what you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

I know this one is a little shorter than the first chapter, but I just wanted to get itn out there.

Disclaimer: NOT Mine think I forgot to put this in the first chapter, all well, we all know I don't own the show, or cute little Hinata, or even sexy as hell Itachi, even though he's a bastard I still wish he was my bastard (I wonder if I could by him on E-bay You can find ANYTHING on E-bay)

Rain, Rain go Away

Chapter: Two

Hinata wakes with morning sickness, emptying her stomach of the little bit of food she ate the day before at her bedside. Her hand comes up to her burning throat as she rests her head back on the pillow. Hinata is a woman of routine, but this is one routine she is not fond of.

Hinata stands, feet meeting cold tile, but she doesn't even flinch at the change of tempature. She does as she always does, goes to the bathroom to retreve a rag and wash the mess she had made, then turn the water on to fill the tub.

She walks into the kitchen, the strong smell of fish reaches her nose, she was not expecting the eldest Uchiha waiting for her, thinking he would have left with the rain, like he always did. Hinata glances at him once, then proceeds on with her life, as if he wasn't there at all. She reaches in her cabbened to get her tea pot, to see it is not there, she easily ignores this and precedes with the next task. Opening the fridge she grabs a lucious red apple, her daily breakfast. As soon as she grabs a knife, to peel her apple, it is snatched from her fingers. Hinata ignores this and reaches for another knife, only to get the same result.

Hinata takes a deep breath and places the apple down, not looking up at the red eyed male interrupting her usual routine, and not allowing his antincs get on her nerves. She stays as calm and collected as always, and turns to go check on her bath.

Itachi almost, just almost smirks with amusement, at how Hinata pretends him not even there. He easily getting in the smaller girls way, he knows this isn't the same as before, he can tell, she is regaining her emotions, slowely, but surely. But just like in the forrest, so many times before, Hinata side steps him, and like in the forrest he grabs her wrist, succefully stopping her.

Hinata kneeds her bottom lips, unaware that she is doing the old habit, but it doesn't go past Itachi.

Hinata is pulled to the low table by Itachi, she does not refuse him, she just sits. She can smell the food, and she knows that Itachi wants her to eat, but she does no such thing. Hinata is a patient person, soon he'll give up, she believes, and she can go on with her life.

Obviously Hinata doesn't know Itachi very well at all, for he has other plans, and is a patient person as well. He will have what he want's, a child, and a woman to bare many more, and he must make sure that woman is in perfect health. It's just a plus that it is Hinata that is bearing his children, with the Byakugan blood, his offsprings will be the strongest there ever was.

"Eat," Hinata doesn't even acknolege his order, ignoring him completly, _why won't he just go away?_

_Rain, Rain go away,_

_Come back another day._

Again the childhood tune plays in her mind, it quickly becoming an annoyance, like a mockery of her current situation. Hinata jumps only slightly, at Itachi's movements, as he puts some food to her mouth. So slightly that if it was someone other than Itachi there the person wouldn't have noticed, but Itachi did indeed notice.

Soconds go by without any other reaction from the once timid girl. Even though she feels as if she would throw up at the smell, even though grilled fish and rice is the traditional breackfast, Hinata is not in the mood for it.

_Plit. Plit._ Hinata looks towards the bathroom, knowing the tub is now overflowing. She goes to stand, but is pushed back down by a hand on her shoulder. The uneaten food is again placed before her lips, Hinata only tries again to get up, again getting herself pushed down.

"Eat," Itachi repeats his order once again, Hinata's hand slides to the back of her chair, searching for something. It takes only a second to find what she wants, the piece of sharp metal strapped to the chair. She grips the metal, the edges cutting into her skin, wripping it from the chair.

_Clack. _The chopsticks fall as Itachi quickly dodges a kunai, not expecting it. Another comes his way, he steps to the side, the kunai missing by only an inch. Now aware of the situation Itachi grabs yet another between his thumb and forefinger.

Itachi looks up at his attacker only to see the to her room close, and her no longer in sight. He throws the kunai, hitting the door right where her heart would have been if she were to stand there.

_This might be harder than first thought_, Itachi tells himself, a smirk appears on his lips, he was never one to turn his back on a challenge.

* * *

I lovers you all, and I'm sorry for the uneventfullness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rain, Rain go Away

Chapter: Three

Hinata can't move, incapable of movement as she witnesses the sight before her. She feels a tug at her heart, a feeling overcomes her, her unsure of what it is. Her knees feel weak and throat dry.

It's been three days since the breakfast incident, Itachi hasn't touched her since, he was always there, watching, waiting it seems, but he tried nothing, until this. She knew he would do something sooner or later, but this is something she would never expect.

Her hand, shaking from shock, or the intense burning in her chest, she doesn't know, reaches out to the picture, one of the many pictures. The glass feels smooth under her fingers as she traces the figures in the frame work. These pictures are hers, ones she took when she was younger, of course she kept them, but she never looked at them, she couldn't bring herself to do so, now most if not all are hung up in a neat row.

This one is a picture of Kiba-kun sulking in the background as Kurenai-sensai congratulates Shino-kun for his great work on a mission that day, Hinata remembers it all to well, she just had to get a picture of it, _y-you look so cu-cute Kiba-kun,_ the voice of her former self sounds off in her head._ I'm not cute!_ Kiba's voice argue's.

_Why? Why does it hurt so much? Why is he doing this to me?_ Something wet slides down her cheek, she reaches up to wipe it off, it's water, no it's a tear, she's crying. Soon another slides down her cheek, and then another, as she looks at all the pictures, walking through the house to see each one.

_Great work Hinata. Hinata wait up! Ki-Kiba-kun! Yo bug boy! S-sorry Shino-k-kun. New mission! Aww man! Come on Hinata! Hinata. Hinata. Hinata! Hinata? Hinata?_ So many voices, so many memories, the good old days, her time of innocents, with her team, her family.

Her teeth dig into her bottom lip to suppress a verbal cry as she comes to the last picture. She falls to her knees, shaking her head, trying to get the images out.

The last picture, was not taken by her, like the rest, it was taken by the ANBU for files, the last picture of the group is one of their death, all lined up how she had them. The picture reminding Hinata of her teammates awful deaths when she got away with barely a scratch.

Her mind flashes with the images of Kurenai-sensai thrashing, but held firmly down as she was raped, screaming curses, then her screams as they cruelly carve the same curses from her mouth into her skin, speaking kindly to her through the process, promising her a quick death in exchange for information. Hinata remembers as they made her watch, made her comrades watch as they cut out their sensai's tongue, and the young woman bled to death.

_No Shino-kun!_ She cries within her mind at seeing him there, gripping at her long hair in frustration. Hinata never heard Shino cry in pain or scream till then. She remembers his screams, so loud as they ripped his eyes from the socket. She remembers her teammate give up, tears of blood cascading down his face as he ordered the bugs within him to end his pain, to take his own life, holes forming all over his body as the bugs ate him alive.

Hinata curls into a quivering ball, closing her eyes and covering her ears as if it would somehow help her.

_Stop it! Stop!STOP!_ She orders her mind as it continues to remember, ignoring her pleas with herself. Kiba was the last, he continuously told her to look away, but she was trapped in a sort of jutsu, she couldn't close her eyes, all she could do was cry for her comrade, friend, brother.

Kiba was the worst to watch, though the whole thing to her was horrible, it made her physacally ill through the whole expirence, but Kiba's death was the worse, him being the closest to her, like a brother, always there. As they chopped off his fingers, he didn't cry for himself, he cried for her, to try and confort her. As they drained his best friend, Akurmaru's blood on him, he told her to be strong, before they slit his throat his last words she lived by.

_"D-Don't t-talk n-no matter wha-"_ If it were to be Kurenai-sensei or Shino they would have told her other wise, told her to spill it, but not Kiba, unlike her other teammates, he looked at her as if she was an equal who carried the same responsibility. That's the greatest thing Kiba ever done for her.

She rocks herself back and forth, the images gone, but her tears still there, it's been so long sence she cried, she just can't seem to stop. _Why? Why is that bastard playing with my head?_ She can feel him their, watching, no examining her, like she is some experiment. Hinata stood as if nothing happened, if it weren't for the tears still falling down her face you would have never guessed that she just survived another trip to her person hell. She grips the frame of the picture, which brought so much pain in the matter of seconts, not able to even look at it, she pulls it from the wall. She turns and stares at the monster who invaded her home, the father of her unborn child, behind the imotionless mask hate burns at her insides, this is worse than out in the rain, the images more vivid, and it's all his fault.

The picture flies through the air, never hitting the intended target, instead hitting the wall as Uchiha Itachi side steps it. Fragments of glass hit the ground only seconds after the cracked wooden frame, picture faced up as if in a taunt.

The picture flies through the air, never hitting the intended target, instead hitting the wall as Uchiha Itachi side steps it. Fragments of glass hit the ground only seconds after the cracked wooden frame, picture faced up as if in a taunt.

"You don't like my present?" His deep voice seems to bounce off the walls, she wants nothing more than to scream, to question why he's doing this to her, making her feel such things. For so long, since that night when he mentioned the pregnancy it was confusion, then when he came to her home apprehension, now utter hate.

In just a moments time Itachi is before him, she doesn't move, staring straight at his chest. She still doesn't move when his thumb wipes away the tears, only to be renewed with more. She doesn't budge when his lips caress her forehead in an almost caring matter. If it wasn't for the embrace Itachi engulfs her small form in she would have stayed like that, a perfect statue, but her petite hands grip onto his shirt, and she rests her head on his chest. It's been to long since someone has held her in such a matter, his body heat welcoming her.

And then another feeling bloomed, desperately for more, for some kind of comfort, warmth that she hasn't felt for years till now, and now she already feels addicted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm working on.

Rain, Rain go Away

Chapter: Four

Hinata runs as fast as she can, her feet thudding against the ground. She runs from the confusion, the pain, the anger, and most of all from the want, she runs until eyes are on her, and whispers spread about her, then the tired woman finally collasps to her kneas. Her breath comes out in desperate gasps, trying to refill her lungs, and then calmly, as if she hadn't ran into town like a mental patient running for freedom, she stands and continues walking.

Hinata is in town for one reason, to get away from Itachi, she pushed the offending man away from her and ran here because he was wanted in these lands and wouldn't dare show his face, that was her thoughts on the matter anyways.

Not three steps later does the pregnant, young lady fall back to her kneas, gripping her stomach in pain. Hinata's sees people start to run to her, she pays them no mind as a fresh wave of pain takes over. She opens her mouth in a silent scream. She panics when something grabs her, pulling away something else embraces her, on her arm, and something else on her wrist. Lilic eyes look around in fear, _when did everyone get so close, what are they saying, why are they grabbing me_.

"Doctor," is one clear thing Hinata hears in all the fretful voices, though this did not sooth her at all, only brings her to a new level of hysteria. She lashes out at the people, only when the pain subsides long enough, like a mad woman. To many things where happening all to fast, it was all to much for her, and before she could comprehend what was happening her surroundings were moving. She was being carried, a arm behind her back and under her kneas, it must have happened when she was in a fit of pain. Plain brown buildings and great trees are replaced by white walls, and scurried whispers.

Hinata is transferred from arms to a hospital bed, more people come.

"Leave,"

"father,"

"Bad,"

"Jinta,"

Hinata tries to pick up some of the conversation around her but can only pick up a few words. The frantic young woman jumps as something warm engulfs her hand, she looks at the offending object, a hand? Unfocused eyes look from the hand to a wrist, then a arm, to scruffy brown clothes to an unfamiliar face. She tries to pull away from the stranger.

"Are baby's gonna be fine," Hinata shakes her head, this isn't his baby, this man has bright blue eyes and mousy brown hair, not like Itachi at all. She tries to strike him, but her arm is grabbed, she wiggles about trying to find some sort of freedom.

"Restrain her," hands grab at her in all places, her arms and legs being pinned to the thin matress. When the stranger reaches to wipe the perspiration off her brow she attempts to bite a finger off, she's not fast enough.

A silent scream leaves her lips and all else leaves her mind that isn't associated with the pain.

"Coming!"

Spots flash before her eyes and metal touches her tongue, then it's all over, the pain resides, the hands leave her and a baby's cry fills the air. Itachi, her confusion, the stranger, the pain, and the blood trailing down her chin, they all ceased to matter when she heard the cry of her child.

"Would you like to hold your baby," a woman with brilliant blue hair asks, a bundle of blankets in her arms, and Hinata swears that this woman is an angel, she weakly nods. In two seconds flat the angel turns into a demon from the deepest pits of hell, for she doesn't hand her baby to her, but the stranger who witnessed her give birth. The new mother watches up in horror as the man cradles her flesh and blood, smiling down at the innocent creature, her insides twist.

"My..." she reaches out weakly for her baby, unshed tears blurring her vision, she feels so helpless at the moment, though she has to say no more, her child is safely placed into her arms.

Blue eyes lock onto her lilic ones.

"It is my child as well," the stranger leans down and gives her a peck on the forhead, realization comes to Hinata, she was to blind to see that the stranger was Itachi, and at the moment she can't bring herself to resent him. Her soft eyes fall onto her child, sleepy grey eyes open to meet a mothers gaze, Hinata can't suppress a smile. "A healthy baby boy," Itachi informs her.

"Our Ameagari," Hinata names the beautiful baby boy in front of her, no longer refraining from using her her voice.

Ello, sorry it's been so long, to many things happening at once, and I'm not really to happy with this chapter, I don't know that much about child birth, only what my mom and aunts told me.

I thought Ameagari was an appropriate name for it means 'after the rain' in japanese, kind of my way of showing that Hinata moved away from the past, along with her finally talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm working on.

Rain, Rain go Away

Chapter: Five

The shifting of the child in her arms is what awakes Hinata up. She smiles down at the child cradled against her chest, tomorrow she will be going home. The thought is not as comforting as it shoul be, yes she didn't mind that Itachi was there this morning while she gave birth, a part of her was kind of glad, but what will happen to her and Ameagari when she went back to him. The new mother wasn't even truly sure of Itachi's intentions yet, he did not tell her.

_"It is my child as well."_ The words replay in her mind, would he try to take her child? Hinata could not picture Itachi as a father, not a good one anyways, and she couldn't imagine herself handing her little boy to the man, to afraid that he might steal the child. Was she over reacting? He did hold the child before, and if he wanted to he could have stolen poor, defenseless Ameagari right at that moment, but he didn't.

"Ameagari," she says the name once more, it gives her little comfort. "Hyuuga, Ameagari," she tests, it doesn't sound right. "Uchiha, Ameagari," strangly that has more of a ring to it.

A sigh leaves her lips and she looks down at the new born child, a smile graces her lips and she lets herself fall into a restless slumber.

...

When she leaves there are no goodbyes from the nurses, just shy smiles and curt nods. When she gets outside there are no escorts. Ameagari and herself are all there is, but to Hinata that is all that is needed, so she walks.

She does not walk towards her home, she does not walk to any town, she walks along a long empty road. And Hinata does not show up to her familiar home with a waiting Itachi. The dark haired Hyuuga with eyes of pearls dissapears in plane daylight in just one hour.

... Three Months Later...

A strong hand holds two pale wrists to the rough bark of a tree. White and black eyes lock gazes.

Hinata licks the water off her lips, the light rain down her cheeks and dampening her clothes.

Those dark eyes watch the movement like a hawk, and cannot escape temtation. His own lips come down on those soft pink ones.

Hinata is shocked but allows the man before her do as he pleases, his dark hair tickling the sensitive flesh of her neck. She gasps as skilled hands roam where they should not, the dark eyes man takes this opportunity to enter the smaller girls mouth to play. Two tongues entertwine, one shy and hesitant, the other strong and passionet.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata brakes the kiss, the male frowns at the name, a small smile appears on her lips. "Sasuke," she corrects, and the younger Uchiha goes to continue. "Ameagari is crying."

Sasuke instantly lets the mother go, knowing better not to interfer, he unwillingly backs off.

When he watches the woman he loves run to the house to her distressed child he cannot help but sigh in aggravation and yet smile at her retreating back.

The good, innocent Hinata who has escaped the darkness and believes she loves the younger Uchiha, and yet the cold monster within her knows this is just a way to get back at Itachi, what could be worse than sleeping with his hated little brother?

* * *

That's the last chapter. Yay! I finished something! It may not be the best, but I wanted to give it a twist, something you would not have expected, did you see it coming?? Don't lie!


End file.
